


Midnight Comfort

by cutepoison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutepoison/pseuds/cutepoison
Summary: This isn't the first time, nor will it be the last.





	Midnight Comfort

Rigid shoulders, a tight chest, wet cheeks.

The bed dips, a warm body pressing up against him. An arm underneath the pillows, a familiar hand wrapping gently around his waist. Scorpius takes a deep, shuddering breath, his lungs crying with relief.

Soft, sure lips press to the nape of his neck, a murmured _I’m here_ etched into his pale skin; a promise.

The familiar hand works its way up to Scorpius’ clothed chest, palm resting flat over his heart; _thump_ , _thump_ , _thump._

Scorpius sighs, strained eyes closing as he gives himself over to the comfort of his best friend, his reason, his will.

Albus pulls him back, closer, and breathes deeply; the scent of coconut shampoo fills his nostrils, hints of peppermint and chocolate accompanying the sweet, earthy smell. Not even the panic-induced sweat could take away from the very thing Albus’ amortentia potion simmers into; if anything, it intensifies it.

Scorpius’ hair is silken, and Albus buries his nose in deeper, whispers, _I got you, Scorp_.

And Merlin, Scorpius knows Albus has him; the only one who does, who always will.

The teasing, the judging, the whispering behind backs- it’s all worth it, to have Albus just like this. 


End file.
